1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heater unit for use in a liquid ejection device, and relates in particular to a heater unit featuring ease of replacement. The invention also relates to a liquid ejection device furnished with the heater unit.
2. Related Art
Typically, inkjet printers and other such liquid ejection devices employed for printing purposes use a heater unit in order to dry ink or other liquid that has been ejected onto recording paper or the like.
Because conventional heater units are secured in place in the printer chassis by screw fastening or the like, the replacement operation is laborious. Meanwhile, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-39502 there is proposed a technique relating to heater units for electrophotographic image forming devices such as copiers, printers, and facsimile devices, and intended to facilitate the replacement operation for a heated roller unit.